D I C T I O N A R Y
by SuicidalCherry69
Summary: NaruSasu SasuNaru Sasuke lleva una vida donde su extrema soledad y odio lo han llevado a automutilarse, pero alguien llegará a alejarlo de su oscuridad, y a hacer que su odio pase a segundo plano ACABO DE SUBIR EL CAP.3!MATURE CONTENT, ADVERTIDOS ESTÁ
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que los autores solemos decir al principio, yo lo diré al final…solo hago las aclaraciones.

(n/a….) son mis comentarios evidentemente ¬¬U

"…." Son los pensamientos

- diálogos….

Creo que es todo.

* * *

**DICTIONARY**

**Soledad (_loneliness_) adj:** Carencia voluntaria o involuntaria de compañía. Pesar y melancolía que se siente por la ausencia, muerte o pérdida de algo o alguien.

"Solo"

"Si, así es como me siento" .- Sasuke pensaba, levantándose de su cama. Sus ojos aun no estaban del todo abiertos, era difícil abrirlos cuando una oscuridad total lo rodeaba…solo porque el despertador sonaba, juraría que era la oscuridad de la noche la que lo envolvía. Pero no era así. Era de mañana, las 7:00 para ser exactos .Y el lo sabía. Esa oscuridad solo se debía a las gruesas y negras cortinas que cubrían por completo sus ventanas.

Después de toda una vida de permanecer en esa casa, ya la conocía de memoria. En ella la luz era más que innecesaria.

El joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Corrió solo un poco las cortinas, dejando espacio para que un rayo de sol iluminara parte de su habitación. Fue hacia unos cajones cercanos de los cuales sacó algo de ropa, y se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó, y abrió la ducha, dejó al agua caer, recorrer su espalda y pecho, mojar su negro cabello…comenzó lentamente a despabilarse, quitarse lo adormilado, ya que el agua estaba mas fría que de costumbre. Pero permaneció bajo esa regadera unos instantes más, ya estando completamente aseado, se vistió y salió a preparar su desayuno.

En su cocina había una alacena llena de comidas instantáneas, tomó una y la preparó, una vez lista empezó a comerla.

El siempre había sido independiente, desde que era un pequeño niño risueño.

Desde que sus padres murieron, el había tenido que apañárselas solo .Los demás se preocuparon mas por encontrar a Itachi, que por el niño huérfano que había presenciado parte de la escena. Pero, claro, este "trauma" es algo de lo que el no estaba conciente. Para el la enorme sed de venganza que sentía, era sumamente normal.

"Mi vida se ha vuelto tan monótona….tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento diario…maldita rutina…"

**Rutina( _routine):_** Costumbre , hábito adquirido de hacer las cosas por mera práctica y sin razonarlas

-Sasuke-kun! Llegaste al fin! – la pelirrosa kunoichi (n/a: bitch DX ) saludó a Sasuke, quién solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, sin tratar siquiera de parecer agradable.

-Oe, Sasuke! Ohayo! – el rubio Uzumaki saludó desde lo alto del arbol donde estaba.

-Ohayo- respondió

Su maestro como de costumbre no había llegado llegó como una hora mas tarde, provocando miradas asesinas por oarte de sus alumnos.

(n/a: no tengo intención poner todas las cosas que hacen en el entrenamiento, en primera, porque es relevante para mi "fic" si es que le podemos llamar así xD )

Al final del entrenamiento, algunas veces Sasuke gustaba de seguir entrenando solo. Tratando de mejorar sus técnicas, no se dio cuenta de que Naruto , regresó al mismo lugar, y de no muy lejos lo miraba.

-Hey, Sasuke!- El Uchiha volteó y se sorprendió al verlo- ¿ Aún sigues entrenando?

-Evidentemente¿ qué haces aquí?- frío

-Solo caminaba un poco, estoy aburrido. Pero al verte entrenar, me han entraod ganas ¿necesitas ayuda?

-En realidad, me da igual. Pero prefiero estar solo sin nadie que frene mi aprendizaje

- como veo que eres tan cortante, me quedaré- vena saltada. Se puso en pose de ataque, formando en la mano un sello de la técnica que tan bien dominaba: el Kage Bunshin no Justu.

- ¿crees que con eso bastará para vencerme, dobe? Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado- con una sonrisa maliciosa, activa su Sharingan

- Ya veremos quien se arrepiente antes, baka. – después de pronunciar las 3 palabritas que todos conocemos ( kage bunshin no jutsu ), detrás de el aparecieron aproximadamente 10 copias. Rápidamente unas corrieron hacia el pelinegro, mientras que otras se escondieron en los árboles y arbustos cercanos.

-Esto no te servirá de nada, usuratonkachi. Con mi Sharingan puedo ver cual de todos es el verdadero, has desperdiciado tu chakra inútilmente- acababa con cada una de los Bunshins , riendo por su próxima victoria.

- Eso es lo que crees! – Sasuke iba por el último bunshin, cuando algo lo derribó por detrás. Pensando en su victoria y solo concentrándose en los bunshins que tenia enfrente, que no cubrió sus espaldas. Cayó boca abajo al piso. Su rostro pálido se ensució de tierra. Con una cara un tanto molesta, alzó la vista, a un Naruto que con aires triunfales, yacía sentado en su espalda .- Ahora como te vencí tienes que invitarme ramen.

- y una mierda ¬¬….- quitándoselo de encima, comenzó a sacudirse y después se levantó ( porque solo se había sentado)

- Mmm…entonces como eras tan codo, te invito yo- le sonríe graciosamente llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

- No, no lo creo - algo extrañado ¿porqué Naruto quería invitarle¿Qué mosco le picó?

- anda, vamos; debes estar muriéndote de hambre.- Era cierto, a Sasuke le sonaban las tripas (n/A: xD)

-O-ok….- algo apenado, aceptó. En serio que era raro que el se apenara ¿ desde cuando sentía internamente algo que no fuera odio?

Caminaron juntos un buen rato. Pero al menos tenían en común algo: Ambos estaban sucios y hambrientos xD (n/A: lol). Llegaron y se sentaron en la barra. Ordenaron y miraron con apetito y antojo los grandes tazones y humeantes tazones que les estaban sirviendo. Tomaron los palillos y comenzaron a comer.

- Sasuke- Naruto inició una conversación - ¿Por qué eres tan frío con Sakura-chan? A ella le gustas,¿sabes? – con los palillos tomó el ramen y ansioso lo comenzó a comer

- En realidad, no me importa, no tengo nada en mente que no sea ser más fuerte – dijo tragando el ramen.

- Mmm….no sé que sientes y en realidad no me interesa, pero no te atrevas a hacerle daño a ella.

-Ja, pobre niño enamorado, si tanto te gusta…dícelo!

- No tiene caso, está prendada de ti, por eso te pido que no le rompas el corazón, aun si la rechazas…hazlo amablemente.- bajó la mirada, ya no comía, parecía haber perdido el apetito- No sé por que tienes ese efecto en las chicas….eres frío "pero hermoso" arrogante,y las tratas como si no existieran.

-Es que el amor y esos asuntos no me interesan, pero algo puedo decirte, no sé si estoy en lo cierto, no sé de estas cosas pero serán muy idiotas como para no notarte…e-eres…bueno, has mejorado desde que estábamos en la academia….eres un buen ninja…- Con algo de trabajo pronunció esas palabras que su orgullo no le permitía.

-Muchas veces, el ser un buen ninja no basta para ganarse el amor de alguien.

El silencio reinó. Después de eso Sasuke no supo que más decir, y Naruto no tenía nada más que agregar.

- Naruto, me voy, gracias por la comida– se levantó de la silla.

-mmm….siguió callado

El Uchiha salió del lugar y se perdió entre las personas que rondaban el lugar, que eran bastantes. Ya estaba atardeciendo, en poco rato sería de noche. Naruto sacó su cartera de rana (n/a: me encanta! xD tengo una de esas, me la dio una amiga muuy especial T-T gracias awe!) y de dispuso a pagar.

-yo te invito hoy Naruto-kun, págame solo lo de tu amigo – el dueño del lugar lo conocía muy bien y por ser cliente frecuente a veces no le cobraba.

-El no es mi amigo – el rubio respondió un poco cabreado. Pagó y se marchó de ahí.

**Amistad ( _Friendship_): **Afecto personal,puro y desinteresado,compartido por una persona que nace y se fortalece por el trato.

" No sé porqué ese baka tiene tempo de pensar en amor….y no sé tampoco porqué acepté su invitación ¿ desde cuando me interesa relacionarme con la demás gente?

Aunque admito que no fue un mal rato….por un momento no me sentí tan solo "

Ya de vuelta en su casa los pensamientos de Sasuke debatían en su mente. El ceder ante alguien ( aunque fuera solo para un ramen) no era normal. No le gustaba sentirse dominado, le gustaba estar en control (n/a: Sí suena exageradísimo…pero a mi me pasa eso :S así k yo soy una exageradísima persona .w.U )

Pero esa era solo una de las muchas noches en las que sus pensamientos y su extraña filosofía de la vida discutían entre ellos.

**FIN de la Intro**

**

* * *

CONTINUA LEYENDO**

Esto es todo…es extraño, no? quizás hasta aburrido, pero esta solo es una intro que le estoy dando…Originalmente esta historia fue pensada para ser un Doujinshi… Esta es la Intro…se preguntarán porqué las definiciones de "diccionario"….pus bien, ni yo tengo una explicación para eso…solamente creí que no sería choteado, o sea, sería algo original, que le podría dar un toque distintito, quizás me equivoqué, pero después de todos es mi fic, y escribo por gusto mas que por cualquier otra cosa, supongo que ustedes también leen por gusto o al igual que yo escriben.

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar….mas que aclarar comentar, que en esta historia, sin darme cuenta hasta ya avanzado el capítulo 2 ( que aun no subiré,pero que ya comencé desde hace tiempo, no crean que esta es un historia que escribí el día anterior porque estaba pelándomela..lol) en fin, me salí del tema, sin darme cuenta, plasmé varios aspectos de mi vida y actitudes mías, en Sasuke….:S fue de forma inconciente…pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo, espero le dé igual cierto toqué a la historia.

Tercera y última cosa ….el Título "Dictionary" quizás les suene muy cagado :S ….pero me gusta poner títulos que no dejen mucho espacio a la imaginación, o sea….imagínense si hubiese puesto algo como esto " las aventuras amorosas de Naruto y Sasuke"…que se les vendría a la mente? Pues si, el título es demasiado obvio…Pero si leen "Dictionary" como título de una historia, que piensan?...Si es que alguien tiene corazón bondadoso y me deja reviews, me gustaría saber que opinan….

En fin….sé que no fue de lo mejor y quizas hasta un poco aburrido, pero lo interesante vendrá en lo que sigue…

Ah por cierto, esto tendrá lemon….no puedo evitarlo xD soy de mente obcena…


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, he aquí el 2 ( que también podria considerarse como 1, pero preferí dejarlo en 2)en fin….se los dejo…

Y agradezco los reviews del anterior, gracias :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**DICTIONARY**

Los días habían pasado, normalmente el tiempo pasa tan rápido que no nos damos cuenta.

Para Sasuke no era diferente. Sobre todo si pasaba su tiempo entrenando tiempo extra, pero ya no entrenaba solo, sino con Naruto. De un momento Sasuke había dejado de preocuparse…lo pasaban tan bien juntos, que dejó a una lado una parte de su frialdad y se permitió conocerlo mejor, después de todo ¿qué tan malo podría ser se solo lo alejaba de su soledad? Momentáneamente, claro está.

Después de estar todo el día fuera, regresaba a su casa y todo volvía a ser como antes. Volvía a sentirse solo, a caer en esa oscuridad, envuelto por un ambiente de tristeza, depresión.

**Depresion.f.psicol: síndrome caracterizado por una tristeza profunda y por la inhibición de las funciones psíquicas con trastornos neurovegetativos.**

(n/a: vamos, kien no ha estado deprimido? )

Había estado "deprimido" desde que tenía memoria.

Nadie sabía la historia detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

Esto era más que la muerte de su familia.

"Nii-san, no quiero hacerlo"

" Nii-san, detente!"

"Nii-san, duele!!"

" Nii-san!

" Nii-san!

" Nii-san!

……………………..

**Abuso: (sexuales) m.pl. Delito consistente en la realización de actos atentatorios en contra de la libertad sexual de una persona sin que medie consentimiento.**

.- Nooo!! Déjame! .- Sasuke despertó gritando del sueño que siempre lo atormentaba. Este era el único sueño que lo alteraba. Entre lágrimas se levantó, y golpeó la pared que tenía enfrente con el puño derecho, hasta que comenzó a sangrar- Maldición! .- gritaba repetidas veces, alterado.

Los constantes abusos de su hermano mayor hacia el, eran solo un motivo mas para la venganza. Pero en el estado psicótico en el que estaba Sasuke en ese instante, tenía que hacer unas cosas más antes de pensar en ella.

Después de golpear hasta el cansancio la pared fue a su cocina. Era un amplio lugar. De un cajón sacó un cuchillo y lo dirigió hacia su brazo. Del codo para abajo, comenzó a costarse, la sangre comenzó a chorrear ensuciando el piso de tatami perfectamente pulido.

"es esto lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de atormentarme, Itachi?"

Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba esto. Sasuke tenía la manía de auto mutilarse siempre terminaba curándose las heridas, pero las de ese día eran mas profundas, y detener el sangrado se le hizo mas difícil. Fue por unos vendajes a su baño, pero cuando estaba apretando la venda para evitar las el fluir de la sangre, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-hey Sasuke¿está todo bien? Kakashi-sensei me mandó a buscarte, consideró peligroso que Sakura-chan supiera donde vives..jejeje.- Era cierto, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, no había salido al entrenamiento diario que probablemente ya habia terminado, o estaría a la mitad.

- Si, eso solo que…bueno, yo…no me sentía muy bien eso es todo…

-No te ves muy seguro¿qué te pasa? Déjame entrar. –empujó un poco la puerta

- Te digo que estoy bien – el portador del Kyuubi empujó la puerta de nuevo y con más fuerza, dejando al descubierto lo que el vengador quería ocultar.

Tomó su brazo.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Cómo te sucedió?- el Uchiha se soltó de su agarre y se fue al baño, pero Naruto lo siguió- Déjame ver.- de nuevo le tomó el brazo, pudiendo ver los cortes. Parecían hechos con tal furia…- Dame esto! – le arrebató las vendas- Déjame hacerlo a mi.

Comenzó a apretar las vendas, tanto que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía si por detener la hemorragia o por lo enojado que se encontraba.

- Tu te las hiciste, cierto?Nunca pensé que alguien como tú hiciera tales gilipolleces. Me has decepcionado. – dijo de manera muy simple.

-me estás llamando gilipollas?- Sasuke se enojó

.-No- apretando mas el vendaje, a lo que Sasuke cerró el ojo en muestra de dolor.

-No entiendo porqué haces esto, realmente.

- Sé que la soledad hace que cometamos locuras, a veces. Además no quiero que la persona con la uqe entrno,pelo y voy al Ichiraku, vaya a morir de tétanos – lo miró con ojos penetrantes- ¿Con qué te hiciste estas?

Sasuke bajó la mirada. ¿en serio Naruto podría considerarlo su amigo¿se preocupaba por el? Aunque así era, el pálido Uchiha no supo reconocer este sentimiento del todo. Nadie le había prestado ni un poco de atención ni cuando su familia vivía y ni aún muerta. Naruto lo miraba, estaba esperando una respuesta.

- C-con…

- ¿Y bien?- Naruto estaba algo impaciente

-Con….un cuchillo….de la cocina.

El rubio se dirigió a esta en busca de dicho objeto, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su pie descalzo estaba pisando un pequeño charco de sangre (n/a: se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, es algo tan cotidiano, que no especifico que se los quite :S…creo que ya la regué, para la próxima si lo pongo ;3; ) A un lado de dicho charco, se hallaba el cuchillo. No estaba oxidado. El rubio se limpió el pie con una toalla ( de esas para las manos) que estaba ahí y regresó a donde estaba Sasuke.

- bien, Sasuke, le diré a Kakashi-sensei que tiene fiebre y…

-Quédate

-¿Qué?

-Quédate conmigo, Naruto, me siento muy solo. " porqué estoy diciendo esto? Porqué de la nada me siento tan triste?"n/a: recordemos que cuando se levantó estaba colérico, no triste…a mi me pasa eso, al final daré algunas explicaciones mas acerca de este capítulo)

- Sasuke….- Naruto se quedó pensando- Tengo que regresar, porque si no vendrán a buscarme…pero después te prometo que vendré…mientras tanto, ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería……..

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el tatami liso de su habitación. Pudiendo estar sentado en la cama, prefirió el suelo. Miraba su brazo. Trataba de recordar siquiera cuando había sido la primera vez que comenzó a hacer eso. Pero nada venía a su mente mas que escenas de otras veces que se había mutilado en diversas partes de su cuerpo hermoso, ahora, algunas feas cicatrices marcaban los lugares mas inimaginables, pero la esencia de la hermosura de este aun era evidente.

Habían pasado horas desde que Naruto había ido a verlo, no iba a regresar.

"Naruto no vendrá, fui muy idiota al pedirle que me acompañara. ¿qué pasa conmigo últimamente? Porqué estoy mas sensible?"

La puerta sonó. A Sasuke se le "iluminaron" los ojos. Se levantó y fue a abrir.

En efecto, era el rubio, estaba ahí parado, sudoroso y jadeante, parecía que había estado corriendo

- Na…- no terminó de hablar, pues Naruto le interrumpió.

-Lo siento, llego tarde. Realmente tarde. Pero es que Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan insistían en venir a verte, y no sabía que decirles. Tardé un poco en convencerlos.- reía y se rascaba la nuca.

- No importa..—Jejeje- el Uchiha dejó escapar una sonrisita, muy leve, pero no imperceptible.

- Hey! Te reíste!- Naruto extrañado dijo

- Ah, si ? Ni lo noté pero si acaso, recuérdalo por que nunca lo volverás a ver

- Naaaah!!! Podré hacer que de esa boca salgan carcajadas. Ya verás. – Después de haber dicho esto, ambos entraron, porque se habían quedado parados en la entrada. Un rato después Naruto se encontraba narrando sus anécdotas más graciosas al vengador. El mismo Naruto se reía de sus propias historias, pero Sasuke trataba de ocultar que se estaba divirtiendo.

Trataba de no reírse, dejando una mueca de las típicas de el, como de satisfacción, pero que a la vez no refleja mucho (n/a: si saben a cual me refiero, no? Si no es así al final les dejo un link de Photobucket) Era una realidad que Sasuke estaba pasándolo bien, la manera del Uzumaki de narrar las cosas, con tal detalle, e imitando voces, hacía que el ambiente fuera ameno.

Pero Naruto, harto de que Sasuke no riera ( porque sabia que se moría de ganas xD) tuvo una idea.

. Oye baka, espérate un segundo- Se levantó y corrió hacia algún lado.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa del té, encima de esta había dos tacitas, y una tetera(n/a: el té pues xD),pero cuando Naruto regresó ocultando algo tras de sí, el pelinegro no puedo hacer más que reír ( ahora si no se aguantó). El Uzumaki puso sobre la mesa el objeto que ocultaba: una botella de sake.

-¿ de donde has sacado eso?- gota

-qué clase de familia rica sería la tuya sin sake? De tu cocina evidentemente.

Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenían sake.

-tu casa es muy grande- Naruto continuó hablando- debe darte mucho trabajo limpiarla- cara de miedo

- Cada cosa tonta que se te ocurre- el mismísimo Sasuke tomó la botella, la abrió y se sirvió, después le sirvió a Naruto.- "quizás así logre olvidarme de todo aunque sea solo por un instante…"

- Jojojo- tomó la tacita y comenzó a beber. Eran algo jóvenes, pero que mas podría pasar?

Una hora después, y en su segunda botella de sake ( tenían muchas escondidas ), incluso el frío vengador se reía a carcajadas de cualquier idiotez.

-Naruto, después de esto, espero comencemos a ser amigos, me la paso genial contigo – se sirvió de nuevo

-Ya, mejor le bajamos que te me estás poniendo sentimental- se agarra la botella completa y toma un trago de golpe (n/a: si bajarle, como no )

- No! Pero si es verdad, dobe! Incluso fue contigo con quien me di mi primer beso!

-Ah! Es cierto! Que asqueroso eres, Sasuke! JAJAJAJAJA!!!- Naruto dio unas fuertes carcajadas. Las cuales Sasuke acompañó con unas suyas.

-Admítelo, lo disfrutaste- le dio un sorbo al sake.

-Dame eso ¬¬..- le quita la tacita- primero sentimentalismos, luego, joterías- molesto pero con toque pícaro.

-Oyee!!!- se enojó y se lanzó sobre el- Dámelo!

Pero estaba mareado, y de algún modo (n/a. por sucesos que solo pasan en fanfiction D: )terminó encima de Naruto. Podía sentir su respiración, y también su aliento a sake (n/a: xD), sus labios carnosos y de ese tono rosa, no como los suyos, que eran pálidos y fríos. Los de Naruto se veían cálidos. Hermosos. Y Sasuke quería besarlos….de antemano sabía que el sake había incrementado su libido, que se debía a eso, pero se decidió a hacerlo, a fin y a cabo probablemente ni sé acordarían de nada al día siguiente.

Se acercó lentamente, Naruto estaba estático, pero no en shock ni nada, peor de cualquier modo no se movía.

Juntó sus labios con aquellos rosados. Solo fue un roce. Se separó y se levantó, pero aun no podía a causa de su ebriedad, así que se resbaló con el suelo liso, cayendo sentado.

-No…..vuelvas a hacer eso, Sasuke. – Naruto se puso serio, pero después rió.

Continuarion riendo todo el resto del día,tarde y noche.

Los amigos se perdonan¿no?

Los amigos ríen, se divierten.

Los amigos te apoyan y te levantan cuando tu mismo no puedes.

**End**

* * *

Bien, eto es todo….ayer se me vino una idea muy loca, pero no sé si ponerla en prática o no…no sé que hacer en serio..xD….(es acerca de este fic) en lo personal me gustaría poner algo de humor ( no sirvo para eso) pero…no sé, es que como que el humor no se me da.

En este capítulo puse a Sasuke como automutilador…en el anime incluso, presenta todas las características de uno( vamos, kien no se ha cortado al menos una vez? Está mal eso, pero a muchos nos ha pasado, si no lo han hecho, Les FELICITO!) su actitud revela una suma tristeza, un "emo" como lo parodian muchas veces, a veces el cortarse hace que la gente "recupere" el control sobre si misma, no eso quiere decir que sea bueno.Yo en lo personal, creo que le queda ser uno…no sé si me excedí…

En fin, volviendo al tema, contestaré reviews.

**Kimby Forsell: **jajaja, no es necesario un review largo, y en realidad agradezco que me lo hayas dejado, que bueno que te guste la historia, la hice mas que nada para mi misma, pero luego dije " Bien,porqué no compartirla?" y precisamente como fue pensada solo para satisfacer las necesidades de mi cerebro ecchi me alegra que te guste :D gracias ¡

**Akane Miyano: **Veamos, tu review me pareció interesante( y largo, además, el mas lago que me dejaron xD)Pues lo de las definiciones en inglés, cuando haga el doujinshi, lo haré en inglés, creo, es que lo pensaba DA, me gusta el idioma inglés, y también me gustan las palabras que defino en este idioma (inglés)……..Y la razón por la que no le puse "diccionario bilingüe" es porque habría sonado muy cagado, no crees? Jajaja xD otra cosa, no es en tanto que Sasuke haya quedado parecido a mi, con eso capaz que te lo imaginadas todo afeminadito, mdio loco, o no sé, depende de ti xD, pero es que en realidad yo me parezco en carácter a Sasuke, soy fría ( varias ya me botaron por eso T-TU) y tengo ese orgullo…chh! xDen fin, espero ya haber respondido tu pregunta. Gracias por las observaciones: D

**Seiji: **Gracias por tu review,me alegra que te haya gustado, me da ánimo para continuarlo. Y lo haré. Aquí tienes el capítulo 2…no estoy del todo satisfecho con el…pero…bueno, tu dime

**Kotoko Hyuuga: **Hola! Gracias por el review y los ánimos, aquí tienes el capítulo 2…no estoy cofnrme del todo con el…pero bueno…Aquí lo tienen….ya está en planes el tercero

**Ah por cierto, dos cositas me podrian decir si quieren lemon en el siguiente, o si de plano no quieren pronto,para saber que empezar a pensar para el 3? Y la otra cosa que en el caso de los que no tenga Account me den su e-amil y yo personalmente les respondo y aviso cuando haya actualizado.**

**Mas comentarios **serial.


	3. Chapter 3: Hombres

**D I C T I O N A R Y**

**CHAPTER 3: HOMBRES**

Ah, Sasuke…- Naruto gemía el nombre del pelinegro. Se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, sentado a orillas de la cama, con Sasuke entre sus piernas, comiendo su miembro…lamía de arriba abajo, metía la punta en su boca…y su mano también ayudaba.- Que bien lo haces…me encanta…tu me encantas…

Sasuke tenía una gran "tienda de campaña" entre las piernas. Comenzaba a dolerle, así que con la mano que tenía libre, se abrió el cierre del pantalón, dejando a su miembro asomarse entre la tela, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Sasuke…yo…voy a…- el rubio llegó al orgasmo y eyaculó en la boca de el pelinegro. Jadeante y agotado, acarició su cabeza, y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Oh, Sasuke…eres genial. Me excitas tanto…me corro solo de verte- Sasuke lo miraba complacido- y sé que también yo te excito tanto como tu a mi…o mas…basta con ver ese enorme bulto entre tus piernas, oh, es tan grande…haré que te corras…en mi boca…-Naruto levantó de la camisa al Uchiha y lo aventó a la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, Sasuke miró al techo y suspiró sabiendo lo que venía.

-Aaah..Na…….na….sii,chupala….trágatela entera….-gemía en descontrol. Tomaba la cabeza yla guiaba, mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos rubios y alborotados.

-que suave…un momento,¿suave?(n/a: la palabra correcta sería húmedo)

-AHH!- Sasuke abrió los ojos. Despertó. Todo había sido un sueño- "un magnifico sueño".- pensó. Ahora tenía una almohada entre las piernas, rozando su enorme erección.

Una de las varias mañanas en las que despertaba con una palpitante erección…desde el día en que había probado sus labios, constantes sueños eróticos invadían sus noches y en la mañana, un bulto enorme en su entrepierna.

Los días en los que solo pensaba en venganza se acabaron, ahora eran compartidos, solo pensaba en dos cosas: venganza y Naruto.

Además que había descubierto otras cosas que no causaban dolor (no del todo) y lo dejaban satisfecho. Estoy hablando de la masturbación. El simplemente no solía hacerlo, aunque sabía muy bien lo que era.

"¿Por qué tengo estos sueños? Yo antes no era así, yo no pensaba en estas cosas¿Y por qué con un hombre?¿ No debería ser con mujeres?!?!?!?!"- pensaba el vengador mientras metía su mano dentro de su pijama y comenzaba a masajear su sexo rapidamente.

Estaba demasiado caliente. Comenzó subir y bajar su mano por la larga longitud; no gemía mucho y en su mente solo había una cosa…una persona, la persona dueña de todas sus erecciones, eyaculaciones, el rey de todas sus fantasías y seños eróticos: Naruto.

Si pensaba en el rubio, su mano se movía mas rápido….si pensaba en Naruto, su erección cobraba mas vigor…si pensaba en Naruto, la eyaculación era mas satisfactoria. Bastaba con pensar que era el el que lo hacía,

No pudo contenerse más, y un gemido más audible que los demás se escapó de su boca. Había acabado. Sintió el producto de su pasión correr por su mano derecha. Suspiró.

-Coño…¿por qué eres tan hermoso?- dijo con una voz muy baja.- ¿ Como te veré la cara en el entrenamiento de hoy?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde el día de la borrachera Naruto no había mencionado nada del incidente, al parecer lo había olvidado .Se ponía en duda que siquiera alguien pudiera recordar algo después de tanto alcohol. Sasuke no sabía como algo que había significado tanto para el, aun en el estado en que se encontraba, a otras personas les dejaba sin cuidado. Así es la gente. ¿Era Naruto así?. Si darse cuenta, una extraña obsesión comenzó a brotar en él.

Pensaba más en el que en su entrenamiento. Fantaseaba con el, soñaba con el; a veces lo miraba de lejos en sus entrenamientos, y misiones, su mirada se perdía en sus ojos azules como el cielo.

Pero…Naruto dejó de hablarle en los entrenamientos, un día de la nada. No le daba ni los buenos días, y dejó de entrenar horas extra con el. El Uchiha comenzó a preguntarse cual era el problema, por qué de repente había comenzado a portarse extraño, parecía que lo evitaba.

"Necesito saber que le pasa…no puedo dejarlo así, pero me da miedo arruinarlo todo, no puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa si te dijera que tu me g…"- un sentimiento extraño había aflorado en el, cuando lo veía, cuando veía a Naruto, sentía cosquillas en el cuerpo, se ponía nervioso, le sudaban las manos (n/a: y otra cosa x'D). Y en sus sueños nocturnos, no creo que haga falta decir más.

Una noche, Sasuke ya harto de la indiferencia, fue a casa de Naruto. Era tarde, las calles estaban casi vacías, y las luces de la casa de este, apagadas. Parado frente a su puerta, dudaba sui tocar o si mejor tocar la ventana, o venir al día siguiente. Estaba siendo cobarde, y eso no era algo digno de el. A veces deseaba no ser un Uchiha ,para no tener que mantener una reputación. Solamente podía soñar un mundo solo de el y Naruto…solos los dos…

Y así se quedó parado frente a la puerta, tan inmerso en su fantasía, que no se percató de que Naruto miraba por la ventana.

-Hey, baka.- miró curioso- ¿qué haces ahí?

Inmediatamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos, rompiendo toda su fantasía, y volteando a ver, muy apenado. Vio que Naruto llevaba un gorrito de castor en la cabeza…lo que le pareció sumamente infantil…y tierno.

-Iré a abrirte-dijo.

-s-sí…-no supo nada mejor que decir.

En un segundo ya estaba en la puerta, parado, analizando a Sasuke, para ver si no tenía alguna herida y si se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke?¿Necesitas algo?¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?

-n-No no es eso…yo solo quise pasar a saludarte..perdón si te desperté.

-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó inocente. A Sasuke le recordó a una película americana que había visto tiempo atrás, donde después de que la chica invitara a pasar a un chico,tenían sexo. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, aunque Naruto fuera homosexual, que no lo era. Sasuke si.

Tímidamente, dio un paso dentro de la casa del rubio. Era un lugar muy pequeño, comparado con su casa gigantesca, y a diferencia de esta, fría y oscura, la de Naruto era cálida, incluso con todas las luces pagadas.

-No es grande como tu casa, pero hacer mas calor aquí- Sasuke ya había notado eso

- Si estás muy cansado yo puedo…

-Ya estás adentro-interrumpió- Además no podía dormir, por eso me asomé por la ventana, para ver la luna, porque eso sí que me da sueño, y fue cuando te vi ahí.

-que tontería es esa ¬¬

-uú cierra el hocico- cambio su expresión de repentinamente-¿Cómo está tu brazo?¿no se te ha infectado?¿Si? Oh,No Sasuke morirá!

-No, tonto, mi brazo está bien. Exageras los hechos- rió.

-Bueno, siéntate. No pensarás quedarte ahí parado¿verdad?- lo invitó a sentarse en un sofá rojo quemado que había ahí. Ciertamente era un lugar muy pequeño, el mueble estaba en algo que parecía ser una "sala", y era parecía ser muy viejo además. A un metro aproximadamente estaba la cocina con un pequeño frigorífico, el lavatrastes, y una mesa con sillas de madera. Todo lucía antiguo. Había una puerta más que debería ser le dormitorio, y supuso que habría otra que sería el baño.

Sin pensarlo más se sentó. Y luego Naruto se acomodó a su lado.

-Déjame ver tu brazo-.Le dijo Sasuke lo estiró hacia el. Naruto lo toco por encima de la ropa, haciendo una pequeña presión.- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco.

- Fueron heridas muy profundas. Tardarán un poco en sanar por completo. Deberías quitarte esto y enseñárselas a toda la aldea, así todos se darían cuenta de lo idiota que eres-espetó, molesto- y así las chicas dejarían de verte como un dios y mínimo empezarían a conocerte bien antes de decir que te aman.

- Creo que ellas son igual de extremistas que tu,dobe.- dijo mirándolo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mientras, Naruto comenzó a quitarle la venda, desenrollándola lentamente. Y cuando por fin se vio libre de ellas, comenzó a comprobar el estado de las heridas. Definitivamente, quedarían muchas cicatrices. Incluso podían verse marcas de unas más antiguas a estas. Comenzó a delinear la el contorno de una de estas,y Sasuke, al sentir ese roce, movió el brazo bruscamente.

-Hey,tranquilo. No voy a arrancarte el brazo.

- No,yo lo siento. Estoy muy a la defensiva últimamente. No sé que me pasa.

-Calma – dijo con una expresión tranquilizadora- Te ves algo tenso. Seguro estarás pensando en tu venganza, en demostrarle a Itachi que eres fuerte y que puedes más que el¿no es así? Te matas entrenando al triple que el resto, y te exiges el doble que los demás.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio. Y se dio cuenta de el poco tiempo en que Naruto habia entrado a su jodida vida, y había llegado a conocerlo, pues el, lo permitía siempre.

- No te voy a juzgar por eso-continuó hablando, mientras colocaba de nuevo la venda con la misma delicadeza con la que la había retirado. Y ser delicado no era lo suyo.- Yo sé como se siente querer demostrar algo,ya sea a los demás o a ti mismo.

Tenía algo, Naruto tenía algo. Un corazón puro, pero indomable. Era sensible, peor indestructible. Encantador y sobre todo muy irresistible. ¿Estar a la defensiva? Vaya mentira ridicula. Si estar a la defensiva es sobresaltarse al sentir una sensación deasconocido que hace que se te erize el vello de todo el cuerpo…entonces definitivamente lo estaba.

- Listo exclamó el rubio, y le mostro una de esas sonrisas zorrunas propuias de el.

-Naruto,por qué te alejaste d emi?- soltó de repente.

- de qué hablas?

-ya no entrenas conmigo,ni me hablas ¿ Por qué? Si fue por el beso que te di? Porque si fue por eso…

- NO!-lo cayó- Ese beso no significó nada, estábamos ebrios. Yo…simplemente no quería atosigarte. Me di cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, te aocmpaño a tu entrenamiento sin siquiera preguntarte… yo no quería que te hartaras de mi. Por eso creí que debería hacerme a un lado. No quise que te sintieras así.

Dos emociones recorrieron el cuerpo del pelinegro: tristeza y alivio. Se sentía aliviado de saber que Naruto no estaba molesto con él, pero muy triste de escuchar de su boca que ese beso no había significado nada para el, sabía que así era, pero escucharle decirlo le hbía resultado especialmente lastímero. Sin embargo, no le había roto el corazón.

Su corazón ya estaba….hecho pedazos.

Destrozado. Partido en millones de partículas sangrantes. Deshecho. Por completo.

Por el contrario, al estar cerca de Naruto, se sentía feliz, vivo. Nada más le importaba si podía escuchar su voz diariamente, de hecho el momento más feliz de su día eran las horas que pasaba cerca de el.

"Supongo que esta es una felicidad que no me tengo merecida. Era un sentimiento demasiado humano para ser mío.!

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó el chico zorro, sacandolo de sus pensamientos,lo que era demasiado común.

- Nada, no es nada.

- Nunca es nada. Siempre dices lo mismo.

- Es porque no es nada.

-Bueno, no me importa lo que sientas. Solo preguntaba.

-Bien.

- Dime¿te hice sentir mal?

- Además de ti, no hablo con nadie más.

- ¿y eso significa….?

- Que quería que pudiéramos tener más de estas pláticas.

-Ahh. -alcanzó a responder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de varias horas de estar hablando, Sasuke supo que era hora de irse. En realidad, nada le hubiera gustado más que quedarse con Naruto toda la noche. Pero sabía que era raro, y no quería incomodarlo. Lo irónico era que quería acercarse a el mucho más de lo que en este corto tiempo había logrado, pero a la vez, no quería ahuyentarlo.

Quería saber más, ver más, tocar más.

- Bueno…yo me voy. Nos vemos.

-Tu casa es muy grande…podríamos vernos ahí la próxima vez. Yo puedo ir

-Si, eso me gustaría.-sonrió

-Pero nada de alcohol para ti esta vez.

-Mira quien lo dice. Si tú te embriagas bien rápido.

-Si, pero yo no ando besando a la gente.

-je….jeje…-pausa-. Adiós

Y se fue, para llegar de nuevo a su casa enorme y vacía. No tenía hambre. Así que solamente se acostó. Sin taparse, viendo hacia el techo, y buscando el origen de las sombras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

La mañana siguiente, al igual que otras mañanas, había despertado excitado, pero esta vez más que de costumbre. Se masturbó una y otra vez, sin sentirse satisfecho del todo. Una vez más, faltó a su entrenamiento, pero esta vez quizás le costaría más trabajo inventar una excusa.

Tenía unas ganas que podían con el. No podía aguantar más. Tenía que hacer algo. Entonces recordó una cosa.

Fue al cuarto de sus padres, y miró dentro de su closet. Tenía que buscar algún disfraz. Encontró un abrigo negro que al parecer era de su padre, y se lo puso, aunque olía a humedad por el tiempo que había estado guardado. Nunca imaginó que el día en que entraría de nuevo a la habitación de sus padres sería para buscar algo con que pasar desapercibido en una sexshop.tomó algo de dinero y lo guardó en un bolsillo del abrigo.

Salió de casa, y camino a la tienda compró unos lentes oscuros. (n/a: caí en el cliché. Pero que mas podía poner que fuera discreto?) parecía un detective, y sabía que se veía ridículo. Pero mientras no lo reconocieran no había problema.

Caminó hacia la zona de la aldea de Konoha que muchos conocían, pero que no tantos visitaban (n/a: imposible creer eso). Había pasado muchas veces antes por ese lugar, y nunca había sentido ni siquiera curiosidad por entrar. Esta vez era una necesidad.

Después de pensarlo un momento, entró.

Detrás del mostrador se encontraba un joven leyendo algo.

- Bienvenido- dijo este alzando la vista- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- quiero revistas…

- De ese lado .- volviendo a su lectura, le señaló un anaquel rebozante de material pornográfico, pero de nuevo alzó la vista, y soltó una risita.

-Mmm..-giró los ojos- Gracias.

Fue hacia el, y buscó entre varias hasta hallar una donde salían dos hombres en la portada. Tomo esa y otras mas. Se dispuso a pagar, y cuando se la dio al chico que atendía este le miró.

- Nuevo en esto,eh?

-….-miróa ver a ambos lados-….seh

-Tengo una promoción que podría interesarte- gritó efusivo,buscando algo detrás del mostrador- Aquí esta! En la compra de estas 3 peliculas te llevas gratis un consolador, que a su ves te regala este botecito de lubricante!:D

Sasuke se sonrojó pero aceptó a fin y a cabo. No creía volver ahí nunca. O no por el momento, así que tomó una bolsa que estaba ahí, y puso todo dentro.

-…¿Cuánto es?

- Nada. Siempre creí que los Uchiha eran muy lindos…

La boca de Sasuke llegó hasta el suelo.

- ¿Cómo sabes?.- preguntó poniendose azul

- Tienes la insignia en la espalda del abrigo

-……-oh humillación total. Era verdad tenía tanta prisa para bajar su calentura, que no se fijó en el símbolo Uchiha.

-Deberías quitártelo, por si aún hay alguien que no te haya visto entrar. Enorgullécete de ti mismo! o0ó9

-Calla¬¬…- se lo quitó y muerto de la vergüenza salió corriendo directo a su casa.

Ya estando en ella aventó todo el contenido de la bolsa de su cama, y sentándose, observó el material recién adquirido. Estaban las 3 revistas que el había elegido,3 videos con titulos como " La leche del director", y "La polla de mi mejor amigo",cosas por el estilo; y por ultimo, el consolador color rosita (n/a: xD), con su lubricante incluido.

Prefirió tomar una revista, para comenzar a calentar (n/a:no me refiero a calentarse de excitarse,sino de comenzar a acostumbrarse al material xxx,o sea, como calentamiento, eso quise decir)

En las revistas habían puras fotos de gran tamaño de hombres, no muy jóvenes, con ropa sexy, luego desnudos, o tocándose, después tocando a otros hasta casi llegar a tener una orgía. Sintió que ya había visto suficiente, y quiso pasar a algo más fuerte, haciendo a un lado las revistas. Tomó la cinta "La polla de mi mejor amigo" con la que se sintió casualmente identificado (n/a: x'D) y la puso en la videocasettera , cerró las cortinas (ya que ese día si las había abierto) y situándose de nuevo en su cama, encendió el televisor con el mando a distancia que se hallaba en su buró.

"Oh, si Pete, que polla tan grande tienes. Nunca imaginé que mi mejor amigo la tuviera más larga que yo…" -decía un chico en la película.

"Así podrás chuparla mejor ,Ed"

"uuuh….ahh, siii…no te detengas Ed…"

Sasuke se mordía el labio inferior mientras veía tal escena, estaba muy caliente. Lo estaba desde la mañana. Se abrió el pantalón que llevaba puesto, y bajó su ropa interior, dejando respirar a su ya erecto pene.

Comenzó a tocarse, de maneras diferentes imitando incluso lo que veía en el video. Su otra mano fue subiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, y acariciar uno de sus pezones….se dejó llevar por el momento,por las rosquillitas, y experimentó sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por el. Cerró los ojos y se relajó para continuar con la tarea de darse auto-placer.

"Ed, voltea, voy a penetrarte….!

Abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, saliendo de su trance. Y miró la película.

La cámara estaba enfocada en el miembro y la entrada de los actores, y lentamente el miembro de Pete comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Ed…dejando salir un tipo de gemido-quejido de su boca.

Si bien él ya había experimentado penetraciones, años atrás, nunca la había visto de esa forma, el siempre estaba en cuatro, agarrándose de algo, arañando el suelo de madera hasta que sus dedos sangraran, reprimiendo gritos, con la mano fuerte de su hermano mayor jalando sus cabellos negros y otra afirmando sus caderas…nunca había experimentado placer en ello., sin embargo, en la película se veía….rico. Y sin dudarlo más, tomó el consolador y le untó lubricante. Torpemente y muy lento comenzó a introducirlo dentro de sí…dolía, a pesar de no ser un objeto muy grande. Cuando estuvo dentro, apretó el botón de vibración. Peor para su sorpresa no vibró. Se había olvidado ponerle baterías..

-COÑO!...-gritó en bajito, recordándose algo a si mismo-…Coño…si me gustara eso ,no tendría que estar pasando por estar cosas… ¿Dónde carajo está el mando a distancia?

Lo encontró y le sacó las pilas, sacó el consolador de su cuerpo, y se las puso.

Lo introdujo de nuevo, sin delicadeza alguna, y activó la vibración.

Sintió ondas placenteras recorrer todo su cuerpo, con una mano estimulaba su miembro y con la otra movía el consolador como quería.

La película había terminado ya, pero el ni siquiera se percató, extasiado, por ratos sentía algo de dolor, pero el goce era mayor, y se sentía explotar. Dejó de pensar en la película. Estaba boca arriba, semi-sentado,con las piernas abiertas y las caderas un poco levantadas, en esa oscuridad profunda, imaginó la sombra de Naruto en cima suyo, con tal fuerza que creía sentir su respiración, y su calor, el cual no era mas que el suyo al máximo. Se vino al poco rato. Y con el orgasmo, llegaron las lágrimas.

Lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo de no llorar.

"Que estúpido soy. Esto solo ocurrirá en mi imaginación"

Cerró los ojos, y dejó a las lágrimas seguir curso.

**

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo...jejeje.**

bueno,como verán este capítulo no tuvo definiciones. El siguiente debe contener minimo 2 XD

lamento la tardanza, había comenzado a escribir este capítulo desde que terminé el 2., y lo terminé apenas hace como una semana,pero no pude subirlo hasta hoy. Hoy voy a aprovechar subir todo lo que pueda,porque no sé hasta cuando vuelva a hacerlo. Pero juro que no lo abandonaré de nuevo! Jejeje.

Bueno, responderé una pregunta que sé que muchas se estarán haciendo.

"Sasuke parece uke en este fic! Porqué el y no Naruto? nooo a Naruto le queda mejor ser ukeeee"

Bueno,la respuesta es :

En este fic no habrá un uke ni un seme fijos. Además, Sasuke al ser abusado sexualmente por Itachi de niño,adopta el papel de pasivo(esto es verídico, a muchos niños abusados les sucede esto)...otra cosa...Es porque detesto, en serio, que en muchas historias a Naruto lo tengan de uke siempre en donde no lo tratan como hombre pasivo,sino basicamente como una MUJER.

Sasuke tiene pene, Naruto tambien tiene. Si uno puede hacerlo,el otro también. No creen que es justo,que si uno soporta el dolor por amor a la otra persona, el activo responda igual? Si se quiere al otor, seguró que eso no le molestará.Después de todo,la madurez sexual así es. bueno hablando de yaoi y yuri.

bueno,es todo creo yo. Si alguien no soporta la idea de ver a Sasuke siendo pasivo...pues no deje reviews y ya!

_ Bueno, esta demás decirles que echen una ojeada a mi nuevo Fic de Haru Wo Daite Ita (mi nuevo trauma)_

_Nos vemos_

gracias por su apoyo

[SerialKiller


End file.
